


May I Have This Dance?

by noitsbeckyrosenwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Cockblock Sam, Dancing, Fluff, How It Becomes Canon, Implied Smut, M/M, Pillow Talk, Sam Ships It, Season/Series 12, Slow Dancing, Supportive Mary, Supportive Sam, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gratuitous record players, one or two curse words, somewhere in Season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noitsbeckyrosenwinchester/pseuds/noitsbeckyrosenwinchester
Summary: Mary takes a quiet moment to teach Castiel to dance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got the sudden inspiration to write this this morning, *thanks brain*, and I wanted to get it posted before the premier of Season 12, so forgive me if it's not perfect. (I know I wasn't able to actually get it posted before the show started, but hey at least it'll be soon enough to count as a celebration piece of some sort.) I haven't written in quite some time, either. Also, this is running on the assumption that there's a record player just.... in the library. I have no idea if there actually is, but it just kind of seemed like the most convenient place to put it because well where else in the bunker would they just hang out? I'll change it if I find out otherwise, though.

Mary sits at a table in the bunker library. She's studying the angel across the room from her. He's flipping through a book, supposedly looking for something, but they both know that's not true. An Angel of the Lord wouldn't need to turn to a dusty book written by a human for information.

"Well," she decides to break the uncomfortable silence, "I say we put on some music. What do you think, Castiel?"

"Alright," he shrugs. 

Mary gets up from her seat and walks over to the record player, flipping through the records stacked up next to it. Some, she can tell, were there for decades before her sons had ever found the place, others were clearly just added to the pile.

"What kind of music do you like?" she asks without turning to him.

"I don't have a preference," he doesn't look up from his book.

Mary shrugs and puts on a familiar Beatles album. She cranks up the volume and nods her head to the beat.

"Do you know how to dance, Castiel?" she asks after another awkward pause.

Cas finally looks at her, and he does so like a deer in headlights. "I'm afraid not," he admits.

Mary offers a hand to him. "Come on, then. I'll show you."

Hesitantly, he takes her hand and stands up. Mary puts her left hand on his shoulder.

"Now put your right hand on my waist," she instructs.

While Mary teaches the angel, they're both unaware of Dean standing in the doorway. He watches with a wistful smile on his face. Never in a million years, even with all the crazy things that have happened to him and Sam, would he have imagined this interaction between his mother and his best friend.

Dean stifles his laughter as they step on each other's feet.

"That's it! You've got it!" Mary beams at Cas after a few measures of successful dancing. Cas smiles back sheepishly, until they hear Dean clear his throat.

"Mind if I cut in?" The fast-paced first song has ended, a slower ballad replacing it as Dean walks in with a sudden burst of confidence.

"Of course not," they answer in unison, splitting up immediately. 

Mary is looking forward to a sweet mother son dance with her first born, all grown up, until he instead makes a beeline for the angel.

Dean takes Castiel's hand and puts the other on his waist, pulling him close. 

"Dean, what are you doing?" Cas turns red and his eyes widen.

"Just testing out your new dance skills," Dean smirks, impossibly close to him.

Mary stands bewildered a few feet away. She turns her head to the doorway when she hears a half laugh in that direction. She sees Sam standing, shocked, with a giant grin on his face. She goes to stand next to him. 

"What's going on?" she whispers to Sam.

"He did it," Sam stares at his brother, "he finally did it..."

"Did what?"

Sam pulls her out of the room muttering something about how they probably want privacy. Sam explains to her as quickly as he can the way they've felt about each other for years, and she nods in understanding. They poke their heads back into the doorway to spy on the two.

The voices of Paul McCartney and John Lennon serenade the two as they inch closer and closer, hand in hand, their foreheads touching as they sway gently to the music. Neither Sam nor Mary have any clue what they are whispering to each other about, but none of it seems to matter. 

Mary is about to open her mouth to say something, when Sam notices Dean leaning in for a kiss.

"Shhhh..." Sam holds up a finger to silence Mary in this crucial moment.

Their lips meet, slow and gentle at first, until the kiss becomes more desperate. Hands start wandering, and Castiel is pushing Dean against the table when Sam decides it's time to be a pain in the ass. 

Sam barges in, clapping, a shit-eating grin on his face. "That was really beautiful, guys, but seriously, you can stop now. It's kinda grossing me out." Sam laughs as the two split as quickly as possible. Dean's face is flushed, his chest heaving. Cas stares down at the floor, arms firmly to his sides, embarrassed.

"Not funny, Sam," Dean grumbles.

"It was pretty funny," Sam laughes. 

They get the music started up again, and after Dean and Castiel get over their initial embarrassment, they start dancing again, while Sam twirls Mary on the opposite side of the room. Eventually, however, the party has to come to an end. Sam and Mary are talking softly, nearly asleep in their chairs, when Dean and Cas head to bed.

At one in the morning, the two of them are still awake. They lie in Dean's bed, naked, Dean's arms wrapped around Cas. 

"Dean?"

He hums in response.

"Why now?"

Dean heaves a sigh and searched for words. "I don't know," is the best answer he can give. "I just don't want to wait until the next time we think the world is gonna end again."

"I love you, Dean," the angel whispers.

"I know," Dean whispers back, pressing a lingering kiss to Cas's head. "I love you too."

Another minute or two of comfortable silence passes. 

"I can't believe you did that in front of your mother..." Cas can't help but smile.

"Yeah," Dean laughs, "I guess that's one way to come out. I just hope it doesn't freak her out too much on top of everything else..."

Cas cuts Dean off before he can guilt himself out of enjoying the night. "She loves you, Dean. Nothing is going to change that."

Dean sighs.

"Sam, on the other hand," Cas says, "is a giant cock block that needs to be stopped."

Dean bursts out laughing, clutching his sides. Cas follows, not able to contain his laughter either. Soon they are sitting upright, the delirium from lack of sleep catches up to them and it feels like they can't stop laughing, even when they know the joke is over and done with.

A moment later a fist is pounding on the door, and Sam's voice is booming on the other side of it: "GO TO SLEEP!"

Their giggling continues, quieter now.

"Okay," Dean only halfway attempts a whisper, a grin still plastered across his face. He grabs Cas's face and kisses him. "You heard the loser, time to go to sleep," he manages to say the full phrase spread out between multiple kisses. Cas is pulling Dean in by the back of his neck to kiss him deeper and deeper, Dean eventually, of course, having to climb on top of him again.

Their fingers are still intertwined when they finally fall asleep.


End file.
